


Perfect together

by Solanimexyaoi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Frank Kaspbrak Lives, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Good Parent Frank Kaspbrak, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanimexyaoi/pseuds/Solanimexyaoi
Summary: Frank knows very well what’s going on between Richie and his son and he really doesn’t mind.Plus it gives him another thing to tease Eddie about.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: Reddie fanfics





	Perfect together

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, i know that Frank died when Eddie was like six but imagine that he didn't and that he divorced Sonia when Eddie was six (because Sonia is a crazy bitch) but Frank got custody because Sonia forced Eddie on fake medicine and then tried to kidnap him so there was definitely a restraining order against her and she's no longer in the picture.  
> Featuring Wentworth, Maggie and Frank as best friends.

Eddie is 13 when he ask Frank that one question he would always remember him asking  
"Would you love me even if i were sick?" To which Frank, surprised quickly answers "Yes, unconditionally, Eddie. Even if you killed someone. Why are you wondering Eddie bear?" Eddie smiled sadly at the nickname, his mother had called him that too but it never sounded so sweet and caring. He then nervously asks "Even if I wasn't normal? Even if I don't like girls?" Frank barely hears the last part but he gasps when he does " Oh Sweetie, that's perfectly normal, of course I still love you. So who's the lucky guy?" He hugs his son and doesn't miss the relief that washes over him before quickly turning into embarrassment "oh well, umm..." Frank smiles at that " can i guess?" Eddie nods " Do i know him?" He asks and receives another nod "hum? Couldn't be Bill, he seems more like an idol, it's not Stan and I'm pretty sure it's not Ben or Mike so it's Richie then isn't it?" Frank smiles sweetly at his son when his ears turn bright and he buries his face in his hands. Frank gives him another hug and whispers "He's perfect for you, Eddie." As he feels his shoulder dampen from what he can only assume are Eddie's relieved tears. They stay like that for a while, until they both grab their pillows and blankets from their beds and fall asleep on the couch watching Eddie's favorite cowboy movie.

Frank laughs a little when later that year Maggie and Went tell him about their son being gay and all he can say is "I guess we have more in common than we all thought". They spend the rest of the night wondering how long it will take for them to realize and him and Went place bets on when it will be.

Frank is however surprised when 2 years later Richie asks for Franks permission to ask his son out on a date "Well I wouldn't want to stand in the way of his dreams, now would I? Just, if you ever plan on having sex, ask me to leave the house or something, i really don't want to hear any of that. Also wear protection but you probably knew that already?" Frank answers and laughs a little at Richie's face "Thank you Mr.Kaspbrak" he blushes "Please do call me Frank, i've known you since you were born, no need for formalities. Oh and Richie before you go, you really are prefect for him" Richie smiles brightly, gives him the finger guns and says "I thinks it's the other way around" before rushing to Eddie's room. Frank smiles a little to himself, looks like Went owes him 50 bucks.

Frank doesn't bother to hide his smile when he sees Eddie after a long shift at work, covered in hickeys with ruffled hair and wearing a way to big shirt, which Frank immediately recognized as Richie's because of the weird pun plastered on it "have any fun when i was gone? Did you guys wear protection like i asked him to?" Eddie blushes and doesn't answer but he doesn't need to because Richie comes stumbling down the stairs "Yes we wore protection and yes he sure did have fun or at least that's what i assume from all the moaning" he answers and Frank burst out laughing when Eddie, embarrassed hits him over the head with a spatula he was washing. It makes him laugh a whole lot more when Richie answers with "Ah so rough Spaghetti man, I didn't know you were so kinky"  
To which he receives another, much harder hit to the head and all Frank could think of was how utterly perfect they were for each other

Years later Richie calls him on a cold winter morning, they had moved to new york after graduation and with nothing tying him done to Derry anymore Frank had followed.  
“Hello Richie, Is everything alright with you and Eddie?” 

“Yep, Me and Eddie spaghetti are doing tip top! That’s actually why I called you, I want to ask him to marry me and i want to know if you were okay with that?” Frank chuckled a little at that 

“How old fashioned of you, of course i’m okay with that. You make him happy and that’s all i have ever wanted for him. Just as long as you are sure you’re sure you two are ready for that” He could practically hear Richie’s smile over the phone when he answered him 

“I’m pretty sure that we’re, I just really hope he agrees with me on that”

“Of course he does, he’s been planning your wedding since he came out to me” Frank smiled into the phone

“Haha, really? Well i knew he was gay but i never really thought he fit any of the girly stereotypes, i guess i was wrong. See you later, Frank. I’ll try to call you to tell you how it went when i ask him”

“Good luck kiddo”

Eddie knocks on his door a month later and tells him with a tear filled smile that they’re getting married and Frank just smiles and hugs him, telling him how perfect they are. They spend the night just like the one when Eddie came out, sprawled out on Frank’s couch, cuddling and watching old cowboy movies until they fall asleep.


End file.
